City planners design roadways, mass transit systems, bike paths and walkways to help people move between their homes, worksites, schools, stores, restaurants, leisure and recreational sites and other locations. To understand how to best serve the needs of its citizens, cities and states must understand how people are currently traveling between locations and what activities they are performing at those locations. The accuracy of such information is critical to allocating the proper resources to address the community's needs.